Everywhere
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [Sequel to Daddy's Girl] It's been several years since the death of Vegeta and Bra has gotten back on track with her life. But with the return of her father, Bra begins to wonder whether she'll ever be able to say good-bye again.
1. Life Goes On

**Everywhere**

All characters that appear in the dragon ball/Z/GT television show and/or comic are **ïƒ£opyright** of Akira Toriyama.

Any other characters unless otherwise stated belong to me. If you have suggestions on their personality questions or anything be sure the let me know.

**Note to all readers**: I strongly advise that if you have not read **_Daddy's Girl_** that you do just to know where I'm up to with this, you may find yourself a bit lost, although some might not. Also thank you for checking in to read this fiction this will be my second try at a story not involving Gohan and Videl as the main characters, I think my first one went pretty well, but I thrive on reviews or emails or better yet you can post them at my website too 

**=========================**

**Chapter 1 – Life Goes On....**

**=========================**

Bra walked into the kitchen of her house. Today wasn't her favorite day. 7 years earlier she had lost the most important person to her, and whenever she looked at her son whom she had named after her father she hurt deep inside.

She was still married to Goten. He was her strength. He was always there to comfort her and bring her back up again. She poured herself a coffee and walked outside to the picnic table and sat down. She watched her husband and son training in the air. The young demi-saiyan had taught his son to go Super Saiyan.

"DAD"!!" Vegeta groaned "You're going easy on me"

Goten laughed. "You don't want me to use my full strength on you"

Vegeta lost his super saiyan status and slowly touched the ground. He walked over to his mother. She smiled at him. He looked exactly like his grandpa Vegeta, yet he still had the gentleness of Goten in him. Guess that was a plus in some cases.

"Did you see that mom?" Vegeta said pulling a seat out from under the table and sitting down. Goten walked into the house. "Dad was going easy on me"

"He has too" Bra answered, "He could hurt you"

"Saiyan can't get hurt" Vegeta said proudly

"Yes they can!" Bra said sternly "Your grandpa was like you, he was always up for a fight, he would never admit that someone was stronger then him, he was proud"

"Stubborn" Goten answered walking out with two cans of drink. He handed one to his young son. "Obnoxious"

"Thank you very much Goten," Bra said sarcastically

"Anything Else the list could go on," Goten teased as his son giggled. "He was a great man, he was always they're to help and even if he wouldn't admit it he loved his family more then anything in this world"

"What does that have to do with me?" Vegeta asked

Goten sweat dropped. "No reason actually does it?" he asked his wife. She nodded and laughed.

Meanwhile in the other world, our favorite Saiyan's were training as they would. They had gone at it very hard since Vegeta had rejoined his longtime rival in the other world 7 years earlier.

They slowly dropped to the ground. Both panting heavily and gasping for breath.

"Whoa Vegeta these past seven years have really paid off" Goku said happily "I feel I could ascend twelve higher levels of Super Saiyan"

"Don't get so smart Kakarot" Vegeta hollered looking to the sky.

"You miss em don't you?" Goku asked

"Miss Who?" Vegeta asked

"Your family" Goku answered "I miss everyone every day"

"I don't miss them," Vegeta answered folding his arms and turning away from Goku.

"It's alright to admit it you know" Goku answered softly to his friend. Even though he knew his best friend didn't like to show his emotions, he knew he was dieing on the inside.

King Kai smiled to himself from the balcony of his mansion over looking the training of two of the best fighters, the universe had seen in years.

"Goku, Vegeta!" King Kai shouted to the two who immediately flew over and landed on the balcony with him.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku asked cheerily

"I have spoken with King Yemma and he has agreed to let you guys go back to Earth for one month" King kai answered

"Just one week?" Goku asked as he shrugged "Guess you can't fight it, what are we going back for?"

"The World Martial Arts Tournament" King Kai answered as Goku smiled broadly "However, you will be coming back straight after the tournament is finished, you will have 3 weeks to train with your family and friends"

Vegeta let go of a little smile, but hid it well. He couldn't help but be happy he would be getting to see his family again, for the first time in seven years. But most of all he would get to see his daughter of whom he missed very much.

"When do we leave?" Goku asked

"Two weeks from today, so be sure to get as much training done as you can" King Kai said smiling "We know you'll do us all proud"

Gohan and Videl sat on the balcony of Capsule Corporation sipping a coffee each. Both smiling at each other. Things were perfect they way they were, the only thing that was missing was their only daughter, _Pan_. She had run off shortly after the death of Vegeta.

"Gohan" Videl whispered, "Do you think things are going alright with your father?"

"I bet they are" Gohan answered smiling "I hope Pan's ok?"

"So do I" Videl whispered looking down at her feet. She knew exactly why Pan ran off, but seven years on and she still didn't have the heart to tell him why. She had to go through him crying over his daughter whom he loved like his wife. He adored her. She was his little angel.

Unknown to all the Z warriors of earth was that their favorite duo would be returning to fight in the world tournament and that would be exactly two weeks from today.

* * *

**Lady Lunic**: Would just like to say sorry about the _very short_ chapter one. I didn't know where to go and kinda thought it would be good to get peoples thoughts.

I was going to answer everyone's reviews but fan fiction wont let me access the reviews or Daddy's Girl, it says that Story is not found, yet it is uploaded. Weird will answer them next time.

Any idea's are greatly appreciated, I know exactly how im going to finish this its just a matter of getting it there.


	2. Catching Up

**Everywhere**

All characters that appear in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Gt belong to Akira Toriyama and other respected companies. They are used merely for entertainment and I gain no profit whatsoever.

**Note to all readers**: I strongly advise that if you have not read **_Daddy's Girl_** that you do just to know where I'm up to with this, you may find yourself a bit lost, although some might not. Also thank you for checking in to read this fiction this will be my second try at a story not involving Gohan and Videl as the main characters, I think my first one went pretty well, but I thrive on reviews or emails.

This chapter takes place 2 weeks from the last.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Catching Up**

Chibi Vegeta sat down on a blanket in the middle of the park with Bra and Videl. Both of who were sipping coffee. For some strange reason Grand Kai had told them to go out for the day in this spot. The woman who found it a relaxing day, the men however thought something was up.

Gohan walked over to Goten who was looking over the lake across the field. He looked at Goten who wasn't even blinking. "Goten you ok?" he asked

"Yeah" Goten answered, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Gohan asked

"Dad's Ki"

"What?" Gohan asked in shock, "Goten I know you miss him, but he's not coming back, you're going to have to face the music some time"

"Gohan, I'm serious" Goten answered "You always think of me like a child with a vivid imagination"

"That's because you are Goten, you act like it so much" Gohan answered, "It is not possible for Dad to come back, the dragon balls are no more,"

"Look" Goten answered pointing towards the sky, as two balls of energy floated across the sky. The luminance these balls let off was amazing, the area around them got so bright it was harder to see. As the light faded he brought his hands away from his face as did everyone else. There standing in front of him stood two figures.

"Hey everybody!" a cheery voice answered

"Dad?" Goten answered "What are you..? Your..?"

"We got granted life for the duration of the tournament" Goku answered cheerily as he turned to Gohan. "Hey son!"

Gohan smiled at his father, he loved him dearly and was sad when he decided to leave again, but he knew he would see him again some day. He looked to the figure beside his father, it was too easy to see that this was Vegeta his stance said it all.

"Look!" Chibi Vegeta answered pointing to where Goku was, "that looks like grandpa"

"What?" Bra whispered as she looked over and saw her father, her heart stopped as she got up and walked over to him, she stood in front of him, looking at him. He had changed over the years. "Daddy" she whispered to him as he folded his arms.

Looking at her, his heart sank in its chest. She was more beautiful then when he'd left her, she looked exactly like her mother. Her blue hair, her black eyes, everything reminded him of his lover. The woman of whom he never displayed affection until it was a bit too late.

He slowly unfolded his arms off his chest as she walked foreward and threw her arms around his neck and rested her head into his shoulder. She pulled away and looked up at him.

Bra pulled away slightly, Vegeta looked at her slightly taken aback by the move of emotion. Chibi Vegeta walked up to Bra and pulled on her jeans.

"Mom, i wanna train!" Chibi Vegeta complained as Vegeta looked down at the child. His spiked up hair was a mixture of that of Goten, but the way he stood was Vegeta all over.

"Vegeta!" she answered gently pushing him infront of her. "This is your grandfather,"

"grandfather?" Vegeta whispered to himself. '_Ofcourse_' he answered in thought _'this child has my signature ki, and he looks like he belongs in this side of the family, and he's a saiyan, i wonder if he will be competing in the world tornament'_

Goku ran his hand through his short spiked hair and followed Gohan away from the group. He could tell Vegeta needed to ask a few questions. He walked over where Videl was sitting and Videl go to her feet and hugged the man she thought of as a second father.

"How are you Videl?" Goku asked

"I'm alright" Videl answered faking a smile as Goku nudged her.

"It's alright, she's fine" he whispered to her as Gohan's ears pricked.

"Daddoyouknowwherepanis?" Gohan asked extremely fast, "I've been worried, and she hasn't been in contact with us, and she could be hurt, alone, lost, dead for all we know"

Goku placed a tender hand on his sons shoulder. He gripped it gently. "She's fine, believe me" Goku answered "I've been watching over her from the other world with Grand Kai's help,"

Gohan breathed in a sigh of relief, "I would still like to see her and tell her i love her"

"We all would" Goku answered as a loud rumbling sound emmitted from his chestal area. "Can we go see your mother, im extremely hungry"

Videl sighed. "Nice to see you havent changed Goku"

He sweatdropped and dropped to the ground. "I'm so hungry"

"That oaf is hungry, and so am i lets go to capsule corporation and get that woman to make us some food" Vegeta answered as he, chibi Vegeta, Bra and Goten walked over to the other three people. They all smiled. It was a good plan, they joined hands and Goku pressed his index finger to his forehead, and in a flash they were gone.

A young woman picked up a blue brush and ran it through her long black hair. She pulled her black hair into two pigtails, before placing it into two plaits, with golden bands around each plait. She pulled a strand out of her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for the world tornament.

She had been assured things would pick up for her. She looked over to the bed behind her and smiled again. She walked over to the door and exited the room looked into the living room. She gasped when she felt a familar ki energy.

"It can't be" she whispered

* * *

**Lady Lunic:** laughs nervously Sorry for like 4 monthes since the last update, i've had alot of stuff going on, i had final exams, Formal (Prom thingy over in America) and Graduation and i've been working my lil butt off!

Anyways i hope you like this chapter, Yet another short one but its straight to the point. Below are the review answers from the final chapter of Daddy's Girl and the first chapter of Everywhere!.

**Reviews:**

**Clarobell : **hugz I'm sorry for making you cry, didn't think it would do that. There is a sequel (As you could obviously tell) and i like your idea's, one of thems already happened and the others...well you never know with me. Thanks for sticking around.

**Forever-Animetriss**: Sorry i didn't email you sooner, i completely didn't know because wasn't operating properly. i'll take a bow just for you bows thanks for enjoying the story.

**Blakependragon**: Sorry, lol. That was my plan from the begginnig for Vegeta!. Hehe yeh, he's not my favourite but i think there's so much more to him. I've brought back the Saiyan King but its not for long....or is it mischevious smile i aint decided yet, thanks for sticking around throughout all of Daddy's Girl.

**SKC-ANIME-LOVER:** Awe thanks, im glad it touched you. I wouldn't bother with most of my stories, there not that good. I'm doing my best to keep em coming, thanks for sticking around.

**Trugeta:** Your evil!!!!! i swear, you ended _A sweet surprise_ and im ....bah! ahem thank you for sticking around with me, thanks for your comments it helps me through....hehe hows the sequel to _A sweet surprise_ going?

**Raevyan**: Yeah, sorry bout the grammatical errors, emotional and powerful really? Awe shucks thanks, i don't think i have potential but i think _Daddy's Girl _was one of my best, not meaning to sound up myself or anything. Glad you enjoyed it.

**SSJ-Spiderfan**: Awe everyones saying they cried, is that a good thing? Hehe, this would be the time to say that i never had a father, so i don't know what the relationship between a daughter and her father is like, i've been denied lol...cheers big loss. anyways enough of my personal life, glad you liked it )

**Mui:** Glad you liked it.

**Nall-chan**: Awe thanks, i'm continueing i just gotta find the time. )

**Anorake**: You'll have to see about Pan and chibi Goku. I'm still deciding lol.

**xX-wasabi-Xx**: Glad you liked it, You don't want Vegeta to go again, hehe, i don't think he will.

Til next time!


	3. That is a Good Idea!

**Everywhere**

All characters that appear in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Gt belong to Akira Toriyama and other respected companies. They are used merely for entertainment and I gain no profit whatsoever.

**Note to all readers**: I strongly advise that if you have not read **_Daddy's Girl_** that you do just to know where I'm up to with this, you may find yourself a bit lost, although some might not. Also thank you for checking in to read this fiction this will be my second try at a story not involving Gohan and Videl as the main characters, I think my first one went pretty well, but I thrive on reviews or emails.

Chapter 3 – That's a Good Idea!

Bulma was walking through the main room of capsule corporation a pen and pad in her grasp. Her right arm fell to her hip as one of the machines fell to the ground in a million pieces.

"I can't believe it" Bulma answered, "The calculations are correct, myself and Gohan double checked them at least five times"

_Knock Knock_

Bulma sighed. She hated being interrupted whilst she was working. The banging on the door continued.

"You wretched woman better open this door now!"

Bulma froze. That voice. It seemed so familiar. It seemed like Vegeta. She ran to the door and opened it. Standing on her doorstep was a group of friends, and with them her husband banging on the door.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked seductively even for him. Without so much as a warning, Bulma's face drained to a white tinge and she fell to the ground leaving the others staring at her in shock.

Vegeta just stood with his arms crossed in a pose of which the others all knew too well. He stood there and looked at the others who were at his wife's side.

"She's faking," he muttered

Bra glared at her father playfully as Goten glared at him seriously. This was just so typical of their saiyan prince, he never showed for feelings for any person in the world. He was always saving face by being an arrogant prick.

"Daddy!" Bra answered putting her hands on her hips.

He melted. He couldn't be his arrogant self. He hated to admit it but he did miss his family dearly. Especially his precious princess, his daughter Bra.

Goten walked into Bra's old room and slipped on the light. The family had decided to stay at Capsule Corporation for the night as Chibi Vegeta had been in the gravity room training with Grandpa Vegeta.

Bra smiled at her husband as he climbed under the blankets and pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad dads back even it is only for a few days" Bra answered "I missed him"

"I know you have" Goten answered, "You should really go out just the two of you"

"I don't know" Bra answered reluctantly "All he'll be interested in is training"

"I'm sure he'd also be interested in spending time with his favorite person in the whole world" Goten answered brushing her hair out of her face. This was the bit she loved about him, although he would be clueless sometimes, there were the times when he was very mature and very understanding.

"Your right" Bra answered smiling. She would get her father and they would catch up and spend some quality time together as father and daughter.

**Meanwhile** Gohan sat at the kitchen table of his and Videl's home. His laptop on the table as Videl continued to cook in the kitchen. He was typing away as he usually did. Neither of them had spoken since they'd gotten home. They left Goku to see chichi knowing that they'd want some private time.

"Gohan?" Videl whispered walking over to the table, she had a orange filly apron around her waist, and her hair was up in a ponytail trailing down her back. She placed her hand on the laptop and closed it softly.

This caused him to look up to his wife. His black eyes met her lavender blue ones, he softened. He still loved this woman more then anything in the world. She was his everything. HE reached for her and pulled her onto his lap before bringing her closer to him and kissing her tenderly on the lips. She kissed him back with just as much passion as ever.

"I love you shorty," Gohan whispered, leaning into her neck and placing a kiss on her neck softly. He then kissed her temple.

"I love you too wonder boy" Videl answered "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine ok"

"Who said I was worried?"

"I've seen that look before my love, she'll be fine she's your daughter" Videl answered, "Have you ever known her to make a bad decision"

Gohan looked down at the table, he knew she was right. His daughter, although being the daughter of Videl, was more like Gohan. Then anyone else.

"Your right, my love" Gohan answered as he tenderly kissed her lips, and smiled at her lovingly.

_Knock Knock_

Videl pulled away gently, blinking at him as he stared at her with a '_just ignore it_' face. She nodded her head in disagreement. He pulled her to him and placed his arms around her waist and held her tightly as she tried to get up he got to his feet, he followed her to the door his arms still around her waist.

She giggled like a schoolgirl as she opened the door. However they're at the door, was figure carrying what seemed like a badly beaten child in the person's arms.

_**Lady Lunic**: I'm sorry it took so long work has been taking its toll as well as things going on in my life. I'm really sorry and the chapters are short, sorry again I will try and better myself._

_Thanks and please review!_


End file.
